Cat bit your Tongue?
by CupcakesAndCoookies
Summary: After the battle the relationship between Kyoya and Hikaru changes. But how? Kyoya x Hikaru and a bit Gingka x Madoka
1. Cat bit your tongue?

Lion bit your Tongue?

-Okay Hikaru, you can do this. You`ll win this battle and continue your way to become the best Blader.- Today are the finals. Hikaru has one more opponent to beat to come one more step closer to become a better Blader. -Who is my rival?- she thought. She walked into the B-Pit and headed straight to Madoka.

"Hey Madoka, can you check up my Aquario? I want him to be ready for the battle tonght! Please…", Hikaru begged and made her cutest puppy eyes.

"Well, good morning to you too Hikaru. Oh, I am fine, thanks for asking…", she said with a fake smile and Hikaru immediately regretted her incoming.

"Sorry Madoka. I´m just so excited about tonight!", answered Hikaru with an apologetic look.

"Geez, Hikaru. It´s not like you are going on a date with a super hot guy! Don´t get THAT excited. An it´s okay.", Madoka looked Hikaru in the eyes," I probably had a bad day myself. However. You were saying…?"

"O yeah, right. Aquario. Can you check him up? I need to win this battle. I want to make my mother´s dream come true.", said Hikaru, her eyes filled with hope, that Madoka will fix Aquario.

"Mmmm… Aren´t you forgetting something Hikaru Hasama?", asked Madoka and raised an eyebrow, still a bit annoyed.

"Oh, right… Em… Good Morning?", came out of Hikaru´s mouth more like a question and pointing at her Bey added: "So, will you look at my Bey, please, dear Madoka, Oh great lord of the Beyblade Mechanics?". Then Madoka started laughing and took the Bey from Hikaru in her hand.

While fixing it for the battle she looked up at Hikaru, who was watching her, and said, "Well Aquario seems to be fine. He only had a few scratches, which I just made disappear.". "OMG, thanks Madoka, you are the best.", Hikaru hugged her friend. "Sure I am, and do not forget that, GOT IT?", answered Madoka and hugged Hikaru back. "So, do you think I have a chance of winning, Madoka?", asked Hikaru after she let go of Madoka. "Yes, you do. Why wouldn´t you?", shouted Madoka, a bit too loud. Lucky for them no one was there, except them. She then smiled at Hikaru with no real reason, but her smile soon faded away. "Who is your opponent?", she asked and Hikaru didn´t miss the interest in her voice. " Well, that´s the thing: I don´t know. And that´s the shit about this competition, you don´t know, who your opponent is, so that you won´t be able to prepare yourself. You know, you need to be really spontaneous." The last word came kind of sarcastic out of Hikaru´s mouth and the whole sentence was pronounced angrily. "It´s all about the surprise in lifa, isn´t?", asked Madoka and giggled at Hikaru´s unreasonable sadness. "But, it´s definitely not Gingka. He…he… is visting his grandfather, or something like that. I´m not sure. Hahaha.", Madoka laughed nervously, but Hikaru didn´t want to make her friend uncomfortable and didn´t question it. Madoka stood up and sat on the couch. Hikaru joined her and Madoka noticed…she looked kind of…sad? She wans´t sure.

"Hikaru, hey. What´s wrong all of the sudden? Is it something that I said?", Madoka started being worried.

"Na, it´s nothing you said Madoka. I just really want to win tomorrow, and I´m afraid that if I don´t I will disappoint my mother…", Hikaru then looked at her lap and avoided eye-contact with Madoka. "If you know who your opponent will be, you can find information about him/her and see in videos how he/she battles, so that you can find a weakness, a way to defeat him/her. But I can´t do that, Madoka. You understand?"

"Head up, Hikaru!", said Madoka and with one finger under Hikatu´s chin she lifted her head. "Stand tall, get back on your feet. That´s not the Hikaru I know and love!". She then grabbed Hikaru´s arm and forced her to stand up. "Look at me, Hikaru", and with that said, Hikaru looked Madoka in the eye. " You will make it. I believe in you and in Aquarios!", Madoka added with a furious look.

"Okay, i´ll do this! Thanks Madoka! Thanks for everything!", she squeezed Madoka into a hug, from which the girl happily returned. –Encouraging Hikaru: DONE- thought Madoka.

* * *

He was sitting on a large box in HIS warehouse. Lights turned off, his face hidden. "I know who my opponent is.", he statted. Benkei looked at the shadow in front of him.

"But that is not possible, Kyoya buddy. How did you find out?" The big questionmark on Benkei´s face didn´t go unnoticed by Kyoya, who smirked.

"I have my ways, Benkei. My contacts and _friends_.", was his answer and an evil smile was placed on his lips. A smile that Benkei couldn´t see.

"Well, okay. Who is he?"

"You mean "she", Benkei. It´s a she.", Kyoya´s face was now serious.

"WHAT?! A girl made it to the finals?", Benkei was caught off guard and was really surprised.

"Surprised? Funny, isn´t it? But I know her, she´s good."

"B-b-b-b-ull you know her?!"

"Yeah, well more or less. I know her, but she doesn´t know me. For sure she has heard of me and stuff and we once or twice battled before but you know… Her name is Hikaru Hasama.", Kyoya looked away bored at his own words. Benkei still noticed, even in the darkness, that Kyoya´s voice sounded kind of nervous. –But why?- Benkei didn´t know and maybe didn´t want to find out. "Hikaru Hasama?! I remember that one. I battled her. Surprisingly she won.", said Benkei as he remembered Hikaru. "_Surprisingly _he says. Hahaha.", Kyoya laughed sarcastic , but suddenly stopped to continue his speech. "That my dear friend Benkei wasn´t surprisingly. Let me just give one more example of what not surprisingly is, okay? Not really surprisingly is the fact that I am going to kick Hikaru´s ass by defeating her tonight. Am I making myself clear?", Kyoya asked and his tiger-like eyes locked with Benkei´s. "Crystal, sir. So, wanna train a bit?", Benkei wasn´t sure if he should have asked that from Kyoya. It was like hurting his pride as the king of the beasts. "Sure, why not? Not that I need it, but I learned never to underestimate anybody. Let´s start. NOW!", Kyoya shouted and threw his Bey at Benkei, who did a fast work at sending his Bey flying to Kyoya´s Leon.

Suddenly someone came in the warehouse: NILE. "Hey guys, care if I join? Thanks.", without expecting someone else´s answer he joined the battle. "Yo, Kyoya.", he said, making Kyoya turn for a sec to show Nile that he got a tiny bit of his attention. "I heard you two talking about a Hikaru Hasama before. Isn´t that the chick, you said you dreamt of fuckin…". Nile couldn´t finish his sentence, because Kyoya punched him under the chin, sending him on the floor. "I take that as a _yes_." Benkei looked at the two other Bladers, who shared a look, but didn´t understand the situation.

* * *

"Here we are Hikaru. Here _you _are!", said Madoka with much enthusiasm, a bit too much enthusiasm for Hikaru´s liking, but she didn´t bother herself to care right now. All that mattered was this battle. "I´ll be watching you. GOOD LUCK!"

"Thanks!" Hikaru felt nervous without Madoka, but that was not the time to feel like that. She walked to the stadium´s arena.

"On the left side Hiakru Hasama!", shouted the DJ and the crowd stared yelling, filling her ears with words of encouragement. "And on the other side…Who will it be?..." –Yes, who will it be?- Hikaru sked herself. "It is... the King of the Beasts himself…Kyoya Tategami!" Again the crowd started yelling and shouting Kyoya´s name. Hikaru´s mouth fell open just like Madoka´s. - Why him?- She then looked him in the eyes, these eyes that were sharp and wild, but still had this sky blue color that made look cute. –_cute_, where did that come from?- a question to herself, but she couldn´t find an answer.

"Well, hello there, Hikaru, sweetheart! Ready to loose?", he asked huskily and grinned. Damn him and his devilish smiles.

"Kyoya, Kyoya Tategami? You, here?", Hikaru stepped forward and opend her mouth to say something, but her voice wouldn´t come out. "What is it? Cat bit your tongue? Or you want me to do it, _Hikaru_?", he smirked at her and before she had the chance to answer she continued "What _do you want_, Hikaru? I´ll do it for you, _to_ you." His voice was husky and Hikaru found herself trapped in his beautiful eyes. And then "_Hikaru", he purred_ her name. That maed Hikaru´s instincts to work again and she shouted at him "Shut up, bastard. And no, I am not ready to loose!" Kyoya looked at her a bit confused, but he remembered his question at the beginning and just nod an OKAY. "We´ll see that, princess. But if you are here, it means you are somehow skilled. So, show me what you got, girl!"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Let it rip!"

* * *

"I just don´t believe it. I lost." Hikaru bent down and picked Aquario from the floor.

"Told ya, i´ll win", Kyoya gave her one of his well known smirks. " AND THE WINNER IS KYOYA WITH LEON PEOPLE. HE GETS 10000 POINTS!" , shouted the DJ and the crow started shouting and screaming in excitement. Hikaru heard some girls screaming "Kyoya we love you!" , but she also noticed that Kyoya really didn´t give a shit about it.

Kyoya, instead of leaving, went over to Hikaru. She observed him very carefully, watching his every move as he came closer. "What is it Kyoya? Is winning not enough for you? You want to laugh at me or something, because if you do, i´ll rip off your tongue!", she threatened but Kyoya didn´t seem to mind. He just shrugged and came closer. "Let me tell you a secret, _Hikaru Hasama_." Again he purred her name or so it sounded in Hikaru´s ears and she didn´t want to admit it, but she liked her name on his tongue. He suddenly put a hand on her small of her back and pushed her to him. She caught a breath a their chests touched. She put her own hands to his chest to push herself out of his grip, but failed and was trapped like that, which suddenly didn´t feel so bad. –What a good defined chest he has. How would it be to run my fingers down his torso and maybe further south and…Hikaru stop thinking like that. It´s Kyoya Tategami for fuck´s sake! - she screamed mentally at herself, but all her thoughts were cut off as Kyoya lend in and licked her earlobe. Kinds of electricity run down her spine to her core. " I am impressed.", he whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear. " You truly are a challenge and a very good one." Kyoya then kissed her neck. Hikaru didn´t know what to do anymore. It was so wrong, and in front of all these people, but it felt so gooood. The fact that it was Kyoya doing it made her shiver, in good way.

"Kyoya…", she managed to get out and instead of pushing him away, like Kyoya thought she would, she lifted a hand and placed it on the back of his and pushed his head to her neck, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. After what felt like an eternity Kyoya removed his head from her neck, looked at her, smirked and said "See ya." Hikaru then noticed that the crowd had stopped chearing and everyone was quiet. She could only hear Kyoya´s footsteps as he left the arena. "O MY; OMY. IS THERE SOMETHING BETWEEN KYOYA AND HIKARU. WELL LET´S HOPE WE´LL FIND OUT SOON! AS I SAID THE WINNER IS THE KING OF THE BEASTS, who just left. HAHA, WELL.." Hikaru was speechless and decided that it would be the best if she would just leave and would search for Madoka.

* * *

"You won´t believe what just happened!", shouted Hikaru.

"Of course I´ll buy it you idiot. I saw it with my own eyes!", shouted Madoka back at Hikaru. The lost of Hikaru was long forgotten. She put a hand on Hikaru´s shoulder and asked: "So, tell me what exactly happened." "I don´t know myself Madoka. I don´t know what happened. And I neither know what came over him neither what came over me. I didn´t push him away, I-I-I didn´t even try to push him away. Madoka, HELP ME!"

"Hikaru, calm down, okay? It´s not the end of the world." Madoka´s voice was low and calm, because she needed to help Hikaru relax. It wasn´t that bad, right?

"Madoka, you are missing the main point here." Hikaru sat down and Madoka sat next to her in the living room of Hikaru´s house. "Which would be…?", asked Madoka curiously.

"I…liked it. I liked what he did to me! I am gonna die!" Madoka´s eyes were wide like two pools full of water. "OMG. Hikaru, OMG! You like Kyoya!", shouted Madoka.

"No, I don´t and can you stop shouting? I said I said that I liked what he did to me not him…" Hikaru stoop up and looked away, blushing.

"OMG; OMG. Admit it! You have a crush on Kyoya Tategami. Come on say it, admit it!", Madoka demanded. "Okay, fine, I admit it. I like him. But he is hot, isn´t he?", she more or less asked herself, but a louder than she should. –He is goodlooking and has such a hot body, wild sky-blue eyes- Hikaru´s thoughts were running wild, but then "Oh, I hate myself for thinking about him in _that _way!"

"Okay let me get this straight. First: You are in love with Kyoya Tategami, Second: He totally showd you that he is interested, and Third: You are having thoughts of him _that _way?! Oh my god, Hikaru, that is just too much for a day." Madoka was exhausted after all these news. "But, wait a minute. What way are we talking about? Do we mean the same?"

"Well, after the battle I took a very quick nap, I swear it was just minutes. And well, I had this strange dream. I was in Kyoya´s room and I wore nothing but underwear and…" "WHAT?! YOU DREAMT ABOUT YOURSELF HALF NAKED IN FRONT OF KYOYA!? THAT IS.." Madoka stopped after Hikaru successfully gave her a let-me-finish-and-do-not-interrupt-me-again-or-i-will-kill-you-look and continued. "…and as I was saying, he came out of his bathroom, wearing nothing but black-jeans. I did the things to him that he did to me after the battle and he moaned and groaned. It was an amazing feeling and it was so real." Hikaru couldn´t believe her own words and started blushing." I am having sexual fantasies about Tategami! I can´t even look him in the eyes anymore. Such a shame!"

"I need to tell you something, Hikaru. I told you that Gingka left, because he was visting he grand-father, but the truth is he didn´t leave. He is here and we are sort of…dating. But before you say anything, Gingka told me that Kyoya, even if he would never admit it, likes in a more than friends-way. That´s all. HeHe." Madoka laughed at the end. The situation was getting awkward. Hikaru didn´t know what hit her. The fact that Madoka and Gingka were a thing or that Kyoya liked her. Probably the second one, but…

"WHAT?! You and Gingka?! I knew it. Oh Tsubasa owes me 10$. HAHA!" Madoka was kind of shocked, but not really mad at Hikaru and Tsubasa or something. After all she loved her friends.

"And wait, Kyoya likes me?!"

"E…Yeah. That´s what I said, wasn´t it? And guess who has a great plan to get Kyoya?"

"You?"

"Hell, yeah!"

Madoka came closer to Hikaru and started whispering her plan and explaining it at the same time. Hikaru now was speechless. –Way Madoka always so dirty-minded or did she become like that after she started dating Gingka?- But Madoka just continued whispering.

"And that´s how your loveable Kyoya will loose his mind!" Madoka stood up and Hikaru followed. The mission should begin.

* * *

The plan was pretty easy. At least in Madoka´s eyes. Hikaru found it absolutely embrassing, but…it was Kyoya, right? Ofcourse Gingka was in the trick. He knew everything. Gingka needed to distract Kyoya and make him leave the warehouse. Easy task. So, Gingka went to the warehouse, which wasn´t welcoming. It was cold and dirty, but lucky for Gingka it didn´t smell bad. He headed to Kyoya´s private room, which was in the back of the warehouse. After asking Kyoya to battle him, Kyoya refused. He didn´t want to waist his precious time for Gingka. Gingka started teasing him and Kyoya got angry and agreed to show him who is better. Kyoya was now distracted and not in the warehouse.

* * *

Meanwhile Madoka and Hiakru stepped in the warehouse. Obvoíously nobody was there. Good thing, that was. They looked at the big black door, which hid Kyoya´s room. Knocking was a good idea. "What if someone is inside?" The frightend voice of Hikaru echoed in the empty warehouse and made Madoka jump.

"Hikaru, no one is inside look." And with that she pushed the door open since nobody answered to their knocking.

The room didn´t look as messy and dirty as expected from the two girls, who were planning to clean up first. Truth to be said is wasn´t dirty at all. Some clothes were on the floor, but that was pretty much all. On the bed were laying some books. These caught Madoka´s attention. "Hey, Hikaru, he can read after all. Or maybe he´s learning it. HAHA!"

Hikaru gave her a pissed look, which made Madoka regret what she had just said. "Sorry sorry, Hikaru. Was just a joke. Jeez. Wow, here are also many boxes that belong to the warehouse. Think there are some interesting stuff in there?" She went over to one of the boxes and started opening it.

"I don´t think Kyoya would appreciate that, Madoka. I mean these are his st…" Hikaru´s voice trailed off as she saw what Madoka was holding in her hands. Boxer briefs! Kyoya´s boxer briefs! O my god. Hikaru almost fainted.

"Sexy, huh?" Madoka question waked Hikaru up. "Hey, Madoka. Put that back in! That is…ridiculous. I want do that!", Hikaru protested.

"Oh, come on, Hikaru. You will do much _worst_ tonight."

"You are probably right." Hikaru sighted.

"About the worst things or the sexy boxers?"

MADOKA, shut up. But, they truly do look quiet hot, don´t they?" She grabbed the boxer briefs from Madoka and took a closer look. "Yup, definitely HOT! Imagine him wearing them."

"Ah, no. I´ll leave that to you, Hikaru. Hehe." Madoka laughed nervously. "Now, let´s find something you can wear. A shirt or something." She started looking around. And found a plain white shirt…with a few holes in it. "Here we go, Hikaru. Wear it and the rest of your stuff, you brought." She smiled at Hikaru and Hikaru just answered with a nod.

While Madoka waited outside the door, Hikaru started talking off her clothes. She unbuttoned Kyoya´s shirt a wore it. She also had black lacy panties and a matching bra on. Black high heels gave the outfit the final touch.

"You look incredible hot. GREAT! Kyoya will never be able to resist you, girl! I should be going and inform Gingka. Get ready and don´t be afraid. He may be an ass, but he loves you, Hikaru, and will know to take good care of you. You just need to trust him." Hikaru´s heart was filled with encouragement from her friend, but sill… "How to you know that he loves me? I thought Gingka told you that Kyoya likes me."

"Well, yeah you know. He actually told me that Kyoya said, that he probably loves you, but I didn´t want to make you faint, so I kept quiet. Sorry." Madoka looked at the floor.

"Hey, it´s fine. It was a good idea. I would have fainted. Thanks." She hugged Madoka, but Madoka pushed her away with the following excuse: "You´ll mess up your hair. Keep your distance. But not from Kyoya, Okay?"

"Haha. Very funny." Hikaru stepped back and climbed on the bed. "But what if he doesn´t react the way I expect to?" A tiny bit of disappointment could be noticed in voice and Madoka ofcourse picked that disappointment up. "Hikaru,", she literally shouted, "STOP BRINGING YOURSELF DOWN!" She then lowered her voice and looked straight at the widened eyed Hikaru. "What I want to say is, that Kyoya loves you and he still is a guy, you know. He just is himself and doesn´t want to admit his feelings for you to you." Madoka tried really hard to raise Hikaru´s hopes and successfully. "Now i´ll be going. You´ll stay here, wait like a _good _girl you are and then do _naughty_ things with Kyoya." Hikaru threw a pillow at Madoka, who run out and closed the door behind her with a loud sound.

-Okay, Hikaru. All you have to do now is wait. So wait.-

* * *

Gingka´s phone rang. "Yo, Kyoya. Phone! Wait a minute, will ya?" He brought his phone close to his ear and answered living Kyoya with wide eyes and are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look. "Is that what you are going to Nemesis if he returns? "Wait a minute, someone is calling me"?", he then turned his back to Gingka annoyed.

"Hey Madoka", he said in a whisper. "I´m fine and you? Good. Yeah, he is here. Okay, i´ll tell him. Thanks. Love ya!" The last sentence was heard by Kyoya and he gave Gingka look and asked, "To who the fuck did you say "love ya"?"

"To no one, you misheard."

"Yeah, right. Sure I did." Gingka didn´t miss the irony in Kyoya´s words, but didn´t have time to bother.

"However, I have to go. We will continue later. I need to meet someone."

"Didn´t ask, did I?" Kyoya started slowly walking away leaving behind a smirking Gingka. –OH, Kyoya. If you had the slightest idea of what is expecting you, you would be running back home right now.- Gingka thought and he himself went away going to meet Madoka.

Kyoya entered the warehouse, relived that Benkei wasn´t there, because as known, Kyoya hated hugs and everything that looked cute.

* * *

In the meantime, in Kyoya´s room, Hiakru heard someone and hid behind the wooden door. All her self-confidence suddenly gone. Her heart beat raced extremely and she thought she was going to die like that. What a terrible way to die.

Kyoya looked at the door. To his surprise it wasn´t fully closed, like he left it. He walked in and took a good look at his room. Not seeing anybody he noticed that some things changed place. –Heh?- He let that be and searched for his shirt. But he just couldn´t find it. "Where the hell did I put it? Damn it!", he shouted to himself.

Hikaru understood that this is her cue. She walked out from her hiding spot and closed the door behind her. "Looking for something?" Her voice came out more seductive than she thought it would. Kyoya turned around with a fast movement. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Hikaru? What are you doi…" His voice trailed off after his set eyes on her. WOW was the only thing that came to his mind.

"What are you wearing…? I mean I… You look…"

"What is it Kyoya? Cat bit your tongue, or should I rather say lion?"


	2. A great day

_Hikaru understood that this is her cue. She walked out from her hiding spot and closed the door behind her. "Looking for something?" Her voice came out more seductive than she thought it would. Kyoya turned around with a fast movement. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Hikaru? What are you doi…" His voice trailed off after he set eyes on her. WOW was the only thing that came to his mind._

"_What are you wearing…? I mean I… You look…"_

"_What is it Kyoya? Cat bit your tongue, or should I rather say lion?"_

She pushed him roughly on the bed and climbed on top of him, strangling his hips. "Hikaru, what the hell…do you want here…I mean it´s not that I don´t like your company, especially right now, but, you know."

Hikaru slowly lifted one palm and lightly touched his cheek. "I want only one thing." Kyoya remained silent, waiting for her to finish, but because of that pretty awkward position they were in, it was impossible for him to deny that him felt a small throbbing in his pants. I mean he was also a male and had his needs, right? How much exactly can a man take?

"And what would that be?" Kyoya´s throat suddenly felt dry, as he waited for her to answer his question or better continue her own words. "You.", was all she answered and with that she leaned down and kissed Kyoya´s lips. At the beginning he was shocked. And who wouldn´t be? The girl, no the woman, he so many times saw in his dreams and desired to touch was sitting on top of him, kissing him, in only her probably sexiest underwear.

She was moving her lips on top of his ever so slowly and lightly, because of the fear that he wouldn´t respond. That fear disappeared after Kyoya´s lips started moving rhythmically with her own, sending chills down her spine. Her hands started exploring his body. In want to release him from his shirt, she tugged at the base of it, giving Kyoya a sign, and so he lifted his upper body from the bed, helping her to take off his shirt. Once that was done she immediately touched his chest. Oh, and what good defined chest he had. His own hands didn´t stay down for long. He run them up and and down her sides under his shirt, she was wearing, while again claiming her mouth in his, kissing the hell out of her. Hikaru moaned into the kiss, encouraging him to continue.

Hikaru started unbuttoning his pants, but he stopped her by taking both of her wrists in his hands. "Do you really want this Hikaru?" His gaze was damn serious, Hikaru understood why. After doing_ that_ there was no going back to just friends and they both knew it.

She simply nod and without her expecting it he turned them around, so that he was on top of her, towering above her. He lowered his head just like she had done earlier and kissed her neck, placing butterflies kisses all over her neck and later shoulder and collarbone. He searched for Hikaru´s pulse point and successfully found it. He started nibbling at it, earning a loud moan from Hikaru, who did everything to suppress these moans. That´s why the next time she felt like moaning she covered her mouth with one hand. Kyoya immediately shot his hand up and grabbed hers, pulling it away from her mouth.

"Don´t. Let me hear you, I want to hear you, Hikaru. Will you let me, _Hikaru_?" His sexy voice send her in Wonderland and she just nod a `yes´ and let both her hands rest on each side of her head. "Thank you, beautiful." It was a whisper, but Hikaru appreciated it. The word `beautiful` coming out of Kyoya´s mouth for her was like a dream coming true.

Kyoya then helped her out off his shirt, _his shirt_, which he thought looked extremely hot on her. He was stunned after he saw her bra and matching panties. Hot. –As expected- Hikaru blushed madly under his lustful gaze and that was the moment when Kyoya dipped his head between her breasts and bit on the exposed skin there. Hikaru moaned again and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer to her chest. He slid his hands to her back and unclasped the bra and then threw it somewhere in the room. No one really cared, even if they would never see it again. What mattered was this moment.

He straightened his body and looked down at her exposed chest. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks flushed, a nice shade of pink visible, sparkling eyes, filled with lust, her hair spread all over the bed sheets and her body begging for his attention.

"Kyoya, what are you looking aaaaaaaaa…" Kyoya had dipped his head to her chest again, but this time he kissed her nipple. Hikaru arched her back, pushing her chest closer to his hot mouth. He took it as a good sign and sucked at her nipple. Hikaru screamed. So much pleasure; unbelievable. In the matter of seconds her nipples had gone hard. He continued the same process with the other nipple while gently pinching the already through the process one. "Kyoya please!" she screamed, but didn´t really know what she was begging him to do.

"What do you want, Hikaru? Mmmm…What is it that you want?" His husky voice flew through the air and made it to her ear. She moaned his name and Kyoya shifted his body, so that he was laying between her thighs, while she tried the best to spread her legs wider to leave him more space to settle himself. His hand traveled down from her chest to her private parts, making Hikaru squirm. Kyoya slowly brought his head also downwards by slowly licking her skin till the line of her panties. He lightly brushed his forefinger over her slit trough the panties. Hikaru jumped in surprise, but also in pure ecstasy and want. Want for him; Kyoya. Kyoya started rubbing her, but still didn´t remove her panties. –Is he hesitating? No- "Kyoya, please…" , she started again, but this time finished her sentence. "…stop teasing me already. Please, I… I want you." Her cheeks took a perfect shade of red that Kyoya could recognize even in the darkness of his room. His eyes widened at her words, not quiet believing them. But he pulled her panties down ever so slowly, teasing her, that Hikaru suddenly thought that time had stopped.

She was squirming and moaning for Kyoya and he would tease her. Was that how it feels when you are sexually frustrated?

"Okay then, I´ll give you what you want. That and a lot more." Their eyes met and out of the sudden Kyoya´s head disappeared between her thighs. At the beginning Hikaru didn´t understand what this meant until she felt something incredible hot and wet on her clit. It then hit her: his tongue. Her eyes flew open, her heart beat raised and her hips jerked from the bed. Kyoya made small circles over her ball of nerves, making Hikaru moan out his name countless times. He also needed to hold her hips down with his hand, because she moved to much from the pleasure he was giving her.

Hikaru felt like heaven just came down to her, or possible it was Kyoya who came down on her. Probably the second guess. Kyoya flicked his tongue and Hikaru screamed.

"Like that, babe?" He smirked at her and continued his ministrations.

"Oh GOD, Kyoya. Don´t stop." Was she begging?! –OMG I am literally begging Kyoya Tategami! ME!-

"Never intended to, beautiful!" With his hands he opened her pussy lips and started licking at her insides like she was his favorite taste of ice-cream. He was fucking her with his tongue.

"Kyoya, OH GOD, KYOYA I´M cum…I am c AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She wasn´t able to finish her sentence, before her orgasm hit her. It was an explosive amazing feeling.

"You´re okay?" Kyoya asked her, his tone low and absolutely sexy. At least that was what Hikaru thought. "Yeah, I am fine. Just a bit…" Hikaru wasn´t able to finish her sentence again, because that damn hot guy above her, had just pushed two fingers inside her. She used all the air she got in her lungs to scream out her moans of pleasure, which were music to Kyoya´s ears. "You´re going to cum for me one more time, Hikaru. Okay? Hikaru answer to me." Kyoya demanded from her something that in this moment she was not able to give: an answer. He pumped his fingers faster and deeper into her hot core and then she felt it again. That sensation building inside her, ready to explode any minute. Kyoya added another finger and that was over for her. She came on his hand with a loud scream, which she feared the neighbors would hear, if there were any. Her hot juices flowed down his hand and he lifted it to his mouth. Hikaru looked at his action with wide eyes. Kyoya was licking her juices from his hand. That was probably the hottest thing Hikaru had ever seen in her entire life.

"Delicious." Kyoya´s whisper made her moan and blush like a school-girl. His licked fingers poked her lips, slightly parting them and were pushed inside her mouth. "Suck them." , he ordered, but Hikaru was too lost in ecstasy to complain. She obeyed his command and started sucking at his fingers, tasting herself.

Kyoya suddenly pulled his fingers out of her hot cavern and his head dipped again between her thighs, cleaning her fluids from her wet core. "God, Kyoya!" Hikaru moaned his name again, making him shiver in pleasure and happiness.

He then lifted himself above her, placing his member at her entrance. "You´re sure?" His voice once again became serious, but the lust and hope for her to say yes were clearly seeable in his wild orbs. She panted hard by now, but managed to nod and weakly say "But, please be kind. I have never done this before, so…" Kyoya leaned down and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He begged for entrance, which she happily gave him and explored her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Hikaru moaned into the kiss and then Kyoya pulled away. He looked deep in her eyes. "Neither have I." He simply said and thrusted into her with one hard thrust, going deep and breaking her virginity. Hikaru knew that he did It on purpose for her to be more relaxed, but couldn´t hold her tears back. She screamed in pain and Kyoya started kissing her tears away, while trying his best not to move yet.

Some moments passed and none of them moved. They just stayed still, looking in each other´s eyes. Hikaru felt that sharp pain, she felt earlier, disappearing. "Hikaru, please…Can I…?" She didn´t let him finish, she rolled her hips against his, earning a moan from both of them. Taking it as the sign to move, Kyoya thrusted his hips. The feeling was amazing. Who knew would feel that good.

Hikaru experimented a bit and squeezed her inner muscles. "OH HOLY FUCK, HIKARU!" Kyoya growled and thrusted harder into her, his cock going deeper and deeper, till it hit that spot. "Kyoya, there, right there. Please…"

Kyoya hit that spot again and again and Hikaru thought she was going to die. He would be her end. He was literally jackhammering her now. He bent his head down and licked her parted lips, pushing his tongue between them. Kissing him was one thing, but fucking him was nothing the same. His body felt unnaturally hot against hers. The echoes of their sweaty bodies slamming against each other and their pants, groans and moans filled the room and the smell of sex was everywhere, but none of them cared.

Kyoya rolled onto his back, changing the position. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, because she was confused. –He is giving me the lead?- "I heard it´s more pleasurable for the girl." Kyoya stated and a soft pink shade hugged his cheeks, making him look adorably sexy. Her heart filled with warmth by the way he cared for her good time.

She let his cock slide out of her till only the tip was in her and she slammed down on him, taking him deep into her again. They both moaned synchronically. Kyoya thrusted his hips upwards, meeting her every slam. He pulled her down by placing a hand at the small of her back, her hands hit his chest and he kissed her again. "You are amazing, babe." He groaned and changed the position again, letting the King be on top. "You had your fun moment, Hikaru! Now…" Kyoya pushed himself deep in her hot core. "AAAAAAAA! Kyoya!"

"I am so going to fuck the brains out of that pretty head of yours!" He said between pants as he continued his thrusts.

"Oh god, yes, yes, yes… Fuck….Fuck me harder, please!" She begged him and raised her hips to meet his again. He gladly obeyed and Hikaru felt her climax approaching again. Kyoya wasn´t far behind. He slowly started losing his pace and Hikaru knew he was close too. "FUCK Hikaru, you have no idea what you do to me." He moaned in her ear. "You feel so good. I could fuck you like that forever. Do you want that, hm, Hikaru?"

"AAA….Fgz…I…I…Yes…Please." She imagined dirty talk being hot but that was seriously the biggest turn on. She spread her legs wider for Kyoya to go deeper. "I am so close…Hikaru."

"Me too… Oh, yes… yeah...Kyoya, harder. Push that cock of yours deeper in me, please, fuck me harder!" Hikaru decided that two can play that game and joined. She always loved games without rules. Who doesn´t?

He thrusted deeper and earned all kind of moans from Hikaru. Moans he never expected to hear from her. "Yeah… Who said I wouldn´t? Fuck, babe…You like that?" He pinched her clit, making her scream in pure pleasure. "Oh God, your pussy is so tight… I am gonna cum…"

Yeah, do that. Cum in me. Give IT to ME, Kyoya. Your hot cum. AHhhhh! My BEAST, Yes….. Ngh…Aaaaahhh… I am…It´s… I´m coming! I love you!" She came hard and her hot juices flowing down his cock was apparently too much for him and he came in her with a loud groan. Her words echoing in his head. I love you. I love you. My beast. I love you. He smiled mentally and tried not to fall on her.

Both were panting. Kyoya rolled over and laid next to her. Hikaru leaned on his chest, hearing his heart-beat calming down and feeling his warmth. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He then kissed her hair and took a deep breath, taking in her smell. Her eyes slowly closed and Kyoya thought she was asleep. "Who knew you would like and know how to dirty talk?" He chuckled a little quietly, not to wake her up. "I…I think I lo…love you too." He whispered and followed her to the dreamland of sweet sleep.

What Kyoya didn´t know was that Hikaru was still awake, just a little tired from the act earlier. At hearing his confession she smiled to herself and fell asleep. _Tomorrow will be a great day. Waking up by the side of my lover and __**love**__._

* * *

**Sorry if that wasn´t good. It was my first fanfiction. Please review. If you any ideas for later chapters, I wouldn´t have anything against hearing them. :)**


End file.
